


More nightmares

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy transports Jack to the time when he aborted the Master's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Más pesadillas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288705) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Lost in his dreams, Jack had adopted the position in which he remained for so long as until one year before. Lying on the bed, knees up, legs slightly apart and his arms above his head, holding the bed’s head as if he were still tied. He was moaning in pure pain and that’s what woke Ianto up. The young man quickly realized what was happening. He knelt on the bed next to Jack and tried to wake him without scaring him. 

—Jack... Listen, Jack, it’s me, I’m Ianto... 

Jack groaned deeper noticing Ianto’s hands on his naked body. His mind must be hell. 

—Wake up, Jack. Come on, cariad, wake up... 

With a cry of pain, Jack opened his eyes. At first, clearly, he didn’t know where he was. Then he recognized Ianto and realized he was not tied. He lowered his arms and joined his legs. He tried to turn around with a sob but Ianto stopped him. 

—It’s all right, my love. You’re safe. 

Ianto stroked Jack’s belly. He put his hand ever Ianto’s and wept silently. Ianto lay beside him while touching him and, slowly, Jack calmed. 

—I’m sorry —he said in a whisper. 

—Don’t be, cariad. Everything is okay. 

Jack looked into Ianto’s sympathetic eyes. 

—It’s been a dream. 

—I know. 

—This baby is going to live. He must live. 

Ianto smiled and leaned down to kiss Jack’s belly. 

—We’ll do our best. We already love him. 

He put a line of small kisses from the chest to the base of Jack’s genitals and then he went up again. He didn’t want to excite him, he just wanted to make him feel loved and secure. Jack smiled. He was tired but he was grateful for the comfort that Ianto gave him. Although it was unlike him, a sex session was the last thing he needed at the time. 

—It won’t swell... 

—Pardon? 

—It won’t look like a pregnant woman’s belly. It will be as if I had gained some weight... But... 

Ianto understood. The baby was growing behind Jack’s organs, very deep. And he won’t grow too much because the Captain couldn’t bear it. The prospects weren’t good. But they would hold out to the end, both would. He lay next to his lover, hugged Jack and kissed him gently.


End file.
